Happy ever after maybe
by Twlightlover
Summary: Bella and Edward are getting married that is until someone an unexpected guest shows up and Edward finds out about bella's Dirty secrect PLEASE REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

It has been three months since Edward proposed now it is now two weeks till mine and Edward's wedding. Edward is watching me sleep he leans in to kiss me good night and my hands are in his messy bronze hair when I expect him to pull away he shocks me by pulling me closer and running his tongue across my bottom lip asking for acess which I gladly grant after a few more seconds of this I pull back for air. Edward's lips never left my body. He just kept trailing kisses along my collarbone and down my neck. Then his lips attack mine again and he puts his hands on my waist while he gets on top of me. He pulls back then he starts to put his hands under my shirt and slowly pull it up. He looks me in the eyes and says

"Bella I want you soo much"

" I want you too Edward" I replied

He continues to remove my shirt and then stares me.

" I love you Bella "

Then I start to take off his shirt too he is still kissing my neck and collarbone and lips. Edward looks me in the eyes and says-

"Bella are you sure you want to do this I could hurt you"  
"Edward you won't could never hurt me on purpose you love me"

"Only if your sure you want this"

"Edward I could never NOT want this of course I'm sure"

"Your wish is my command my love"

After that Edward got off of me and ran down stairs and came back with whip cream, chocolate syrup, and cherries. I look at him wondering why he has this stuff. He looks back at me and answered my unasked question. I swear it's like he can reads minds sometimes

He says he has always wanted to try this since forever. He slowly makes his way back over me and unloads the stuff on the bedside table. He gets back on top of me and grabs the can of whip cream and shakes it up and squirts some on my stomach. Then he slowly licks it off. After that we continue in into our own personal heaven.

The next morning I wake up and the events of yesterday night come flooding back into my mind. I smile and roll over and come face to face with my Edward. His bright emrald eyes are open and staring back at me with love, admiration, and most of all lust.

"Good morining my beatiful" he says in his soft velevt voice

"Good morning to you too"

I got out of bed and headed to the bathroom and took a nice long and much needed shower.  
Then I continued to get dressed and walked back to my room to find Edward already dressed and ready for the day.

Please review and let me know what you think Do you think I should continue with this story or quit? Please let me know what you think. 


	2. Chapter 2

We were on our way to the Cullens house to meet Alice. She said she had some more stuff to go over for the wedding stuff like the reception.  
We had planned on a small wedding and reception with only close friends and family the wedding is going to be in the same church that my mom and dad got married in. Then the reception was going to be at the Cullen's House. Once we got to the house I was practically ripped out of the car before Edward had a chance to stop the car according to Alice we had to go to the dress shop where we got our dresses at because something happened and the dresses got mixed and my dress was left out of it's bag and it got a BIG stain on the front and ruined it. After Alice, Rosalie, and myself got into the car we were speeding down the freeway to Seattle. We made a short pit stop at StarBucks and we each got a muffin and cofffe then we were on our way. When we got there the designer was sitting in her chair and in her lap was my dress and it was ruined. The designer said that there was no way ot fix the dress so I ended up spendind five hours there picking out a new dres. They said I would have to come back in a week from today for the final fitting Carina ( the designer) said she would see to it that this dress would not get ruined. After we finally left the store we were so hungry we called the guys and told them to meet us somewhere for dinner we found this nice little french place to have dinner so we called the guys to give them directions. Alice and Rose went inside to get a table while I waited outside for the guys. Just then a pair of nice warm arms wrap around my waist and whispers,

"I got you". In a sweet velevt voice only one person could have I turned around and came face to face with my angel. I leaned into his chest then I pulled back and stood on my tip toes and gave him a kiss that was interupted my brother Emmet telling us to,

"Get a room I don't won't to see my little sis make out with my best friend". Which earned him a slap upside the head by Alice and Rose who had joined us back outside.

"OW what did I do to deserve that " exclaimed Emmet

"They are getting married they have a right to kiss in public " hissed Rosalie

"I just wanted to hit you for fun" said Alice.

After that we headed back inside for dinner. We were all sitting around having nice dinner and hanging out when the front door opened and my worst nightmare stepped through. I was about to faint but my love looked my way and nudged me I snapped out of it. I looked around into the worried faces of my family I looked at the front door and back at my brother.  
He followed my direction and then looked back at my nervous face. Then he stood up and started to walk to the front of the resturant but I stopped him and said in a whisper so nobody else heard me,  
"Please I just want to go home don't start anything". He shook his head but agreed he then spoke up and told the rest of our family and said,

"This was fun guys but I think it's time for me and Bella to go home"

He was the only other person beside Alice who knew what Chase did to me. Alice looked at me and gave me a reassuring that she wouldn't tell anyone else until I was ready. After we said our goodbyes and I kissed Edward goodnight Emmet put his arm around my shoulder and started to walk to the front door but we were too late Chase turned around and locked eyes with me then he looked down at a little girl no more than 3 years old. Then he started walk toward me but Emmet stewpped in front of me and growled,

"Stay away from her Chase you have done enough damage"

Chase backed away and went back to sit at his table with the little girl. As I walked out the front door I hoped that this was the last I ever saw of that Monster.

Thank you everone who reviewed my story that means soooo much to me. If anyone has comments or questions or suggestions for the story PM me please thank you! 


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up in the morning to the smell of cofffe, eggs, and bacon. I started to get worried because I know Emmet can't cook so I hurried and got dressed and ran down the stairs only stumbling once. When I got to the kitchen I saw Alice making breakfast and Emmet sitting at the table drinking coffe and reading the sports section. Alice finally noticed me and when she did she skipped over to me and gave me a hug which I gladly returned.

"Hey Alice what are you doing here so early"

"I just came by to see how you're doing seeing him with your little girl had to be hard for you"

"Thanks for checking on me but I'm fine Alice really I am but I wish I could get my little girl back I miss her so much"

Emmet took this time to speak finally,

"Bella I think it's about time you told Edward and the rest of the family what happened that night Edward deserves to know"

"I don't know what to say to him what if he doesn't want to marry me anymore and then he leaves me I don't know if I can handle if he leaves me "

"Honey don't worry my brother will understand he won't leave you if anything he'll support he all the way just calm down go take a shower and then we'll go see him"

"Ok Alice"

I turned around and walked back up the stairs. I got my clothes picked out then I headed to the bathroom. After I got out of the shower I got dried off I walked down stairs.

"Ok guys I'm ready to go just let me eat first"

After I was done eating I got my keys and Alice, Emmet, and I got in Emmet's jeep and headed over Edward's house so I could tell them about why I left so early last night this was one story I was not looking forward to telling. The whole way there I kepy thinking about what Edward would do once he hears this and he will react I really hope he doesn't leave me. I don't think I can handle it if he leaves me.

Thirty minuties later we are pulling up the house Emmet gets out then he helps me out and then Alice gets out and grabs my hand and gives it a squeeze. Then we continue to the front door Alice opens the door and yells,

"Family meeting front room NOW"

Everyone comes running into the front room Rose gives me a hug and sits down along with Emmet, Alice, Jasper, and last but not least my angel Edward. After everyone sits down I stand up and so does Alice along with Emmet. Everyone looks at me with confusion on their faces. Then I say

"I wanted to explain to everyone why Emmet and me left so early last night it was because I saw Chase. Everybody remembers Chase right?

"Sure we do but what does that have to do with you leaving so suddenly we all got worried" ask Jasper

"Well Jasper it was because something that happened between him and me"

What happened Bella" this time it was Rose

"To tell you that I need to tell you the whole story is that ok"

"Continue with the story then"

"Ok well Chase and I dated for a few months and then one time he took me to a party and there was beer so Chase got really drunk and he lead me up to an empty bedroom and locked the door...

I couldn't do it I couldn't finish my story before I broke down in the middle of the room crying and sobbing so bad it hurt. Edward was by my side in an instant holding me telling me

"It's ok Bella everything is fine just tell us what happened"

"I can't It's too hard I just can't what if you leave me after I tell you"

"I swear to you I would never in a million years would I ever leave you"

"I can't Alice can you do it for me PLEASE"

"Sure thing honey it's going to be ok"

"As Bella was saying Chase was really drunk and he took her to an empty room where he did something horrible to her he raped her several times about a week after that we found out that Bella was pregant but she didn't get rid of the baby she kept it but Chase found out about the baby and when she was about a year old he broke into the house and kidnapped her"

As Alice finished telling the story I looked up into everyone's faces I saw pain and sadness flicker across faces except for Edwards. His expression was completely blank.

"Edward please say something anything I'm soooo sorry I kept this a serect from you for so long it was just soo hard to tell anyone please tell me your don't mad Please"

After I said that Edward kissed me long and hard and said,

" I could never be mad at you your my love. I just need some time alone to think about think about this ok but don't worry I will NEVER l leave you I love you"

"I love you too"

After that Edward walked back upstairs and to his room to think. Then everyone attacke me with hugs telling me was going to be alright. Maybe Alice was right maybe it wasn't so bad to tell them what happened. I felt like a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulder. 


End file.
